Lei Li
Lei Li is a member of the Lei Family. Appearance He is very tall and well-built.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 34 – Lei Li Personality History He reached Tempered Body 8th Layer four months ago. He is now probably Tempered Body 9th Layer. He became Xie Yingying fiancé. And later married.Fiance:【WDQK】Chapter 28 – Wonder Gate Seal, IncompleteHistory:【WDQK】Chapter 92 – The Lei and Xie Families’ Plan Story Qingyang Town Hunt Arc When he arrived at the market place in Qingyang Town, The Lin Family had already a fallen out with the Xie Family. he tells everyone that he will deal with this situation as he smiles towards Xie Yingying. He turns his attentions then towards Lin Dong as he tells him that if it were not for the interventions by Raging Blade Dojo, the Lin Family would have already been chased out of Qingyang Town. However Lin Dong casually responded that it is only due to their alliance with the Xie Family that they wouldn't dare to say this. Lei Li wasn't planning on settling this with words. He was stronger that Lin Dong and quickly made his move. He was surprised however by Lin Dong's mastery of the Penetrating Fist.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 34 – Lei Li He was more shocked that Lin Dong didn't end up being in a disadvantages position after their clash. he was about to attack Lin Dong again as the Raging Blade Dojo appeared. he was very displeased with Wu Yun's intervention. The altercation came to a stop when Wang Jin appeared and told them to go home.Lin Dong Vs. lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 35 – Preliminary Exchange When the Qingyang Town Hunt event was about to start Lei Li tells Lin Dong that he will be waiting for him.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 41 – Luo Cheng Once started Lei Li along with Xie Yingying found a Fire Python Tiger. The Fire Python Tiger was wounded and had just given birth. They both respectively lead their group to attack it. When they thought that they had won Lin Dong's group attacked. This greatly shocked and enraged them. Lei Li immediately clashed with Lin Dong.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 43 – Snatching the Cubs However he was shocked that Lin Dong was at Earthly Yuan Early Stage. Xie Yingying tells Lei Li that Wu Yun was taking the cubs. He tells her to deal with Wu Yun. However it was too late. Lin Dong then left as well. Lei Li vowed to kill Lin Dong.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 44 – Success Once back to the stage he tells his grandfather about this. He tells that he found the Fire Python Tiger cubs first and are therefor his. Xie Qian proposed a fight. However Lin Zhentian only agreed to it after Lei Bao wagered the Steel Wood Manor.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 45 – Rising Tension Lei Li was very pleased that he now has a chance to deal with Lin Dong.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 46 – Stunning the Entire Arena However his smile didn't last long. Soon he discovered that Lin Dong was not only at the same cultivation level as him, but Lin Dong reached a high level of perfection in martial arts.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle Goals Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Martial Arts Skills *Level 2: Ling Snake PalmLing Snake Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle *Level 3: Thunderstorm StrikesThunderstorm Strikes:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle *Level 4: Dashing LightningDashing Lightning:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Progression Yuan Power Fights Past *Lei Li Vs. Wu Yun: Lei Li won.Fights:【WDQK】Chapter 28 – Wonder Gate Seal, Incomplete One month after Lin Family Competition *Lei Li (Tempered Body 9th Layer Vs. Lin Dong (Tempered Body 8th Layer): Intervened.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 34 – Lei Li Qingyang Town Hunt *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Stage) Vs. Lei Li (Earthly Yuan Stage:Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 43 – Snatching the Cubs Draw.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 44 – Success *Lin Dong (Earthly Yuan Stage) Vs. Lei Li (Earthly Yuan Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 46 – Stunning the Entire Arena Lin Dong Won.Lin Dong Vs. Lei Li:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle Appearances *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc Quotes *"Since you delivered yourself straight into my hands, don’t blame me!".Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 43 – Snatching the Cubs **Lei Li to Lin Dong as the latter appeared before the former. Trivia References Category:Index Category:Lei Family Category:Characters Category:Earthly Yuan Early Stage Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Alive